


1, 2, 3 (You, Her, And Me)

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Deep throat, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pegging, Riding, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of spanking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “The first time you did what?” asked Sarah.“She doesn't know? What am I Mitch? Your dirty little secret?” questioned Harry, throwing a wink at Mitch hoping to lighten the mood and Harry always been a flirty drunk. Well more flirty.“Harry, you are not my dirty little secret and I guess now she knows,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but here's almost 3k of Mitch, Harry and Sarah fucking and I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> (Yes the title comes from the Rick James song, don't @ me hahaha!)

°•°•°•°•°

Harry was in deep discussion with Sarah, about an obscure band he discovered a few months ago and wondering if he could get them to open for him on his next tour. Mitch walked back into the living room with a bottle of wine, their second one of the night and took his place back next to Sarah. He poured them each a generous amount of wine and the conversation shifted. 

“Mitch Rowland, are you trying to get me drunk?” asked Harry, giggling, “Because last time we drank so much wine it was the night you finally got the courage to kiss me for the first time,” Harry giggled again.

Harry wasn't drunk yet, but definitely on his way there. Mitch tensed in his seat, his eyes wide open and suddenly looking less drunk, looking between Harry and Sarah.

“The first time you did what?” asked Sarah. 

“She doesn't know? What am I Mitch? Your dirty little secret?” questioned Harry, throwing a wink at Mitch hoping to lighten the mood and Harry always been a flirty drunk. Well more flirty. 

“Harry, you are not my dirty little secret and I guess now she knows,” replied Mitch looking at Sarah even if he was talking to Harry. 

Sarah took a long sip of wine before setting her glass on the table in front of them. She looked between Harry and Mitch and Mitch looked nervous but Sarah was smiling and it was confusing. But she didn't looked upset.

“I'm gonna need you two to tell me everything,” Sarah said.

“Are you sure?” asked Mitch, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt and Sarah nodded enthusiastically. 

They told her everything, from when the first time they kissed drunkenly to the first time they fucked. Harry sparing no details to Sarah's delight. She kept poking her boyfriend's shoulder everytime he was blushing and hiding his face in his hands. 

"This is so unfair," sighed Sarah.

"What is?" Asked Harry between two sips of wine.

"My boyfriend got to kiss you and I didn't."

"Sarah Jones are you saying you wanna kiss me?" Laughed Harry.

"Maybe."

Harry pouted his lips and extended his arm toward Sarah but looked at Mitch.

"May I kiss your girlfriend?"

Mitch rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Only if I can kiss you again after. Don't get me wrong Sarah, I love you but sometimes I kinda miss Harry's lips."

"Deal."

Sarah took Harry's hand and Harry pulled her until she was straddling him, her knees firmly planted on each side of Harry's hips. Mitch was looking at them intensely. Sarah wrapped her arms around Harry's strong shoulders and leaned in. Harry brought his hands up and moved Sarah's hair away from her face, his fingers gently trailing against the skin of her neck and he felt her shiver. His grip was firm on the back of her neck and pulled her face closer. He watched her licked her lips and he did the same before closing the gap between their mouths. Sarah moaned when Harry pushed his tongue in her mouth and she rocked her hips slightly. A moan escaped Harry's throat and he broke the kiss. They were all too drunk to take this further, whatever what this was. 

"I think it's Mitch's turn," whispered Harry and turned his dead toward Mitch waiting for him to lean in. Sarah was still in his laps, watching them intensely when Mitch gently put his hand on Harry's face and stroked his cheek.

"I miss kissing you too," Harry said before Mitch pressed his lips against his. 

The kiss between Harry and Mitch was more aggressive than the one with Sarah. Mitch's hand was in Harry's hair and Harry made a little pleased noise when Mitch pulled them.

"Fuck that's so hot," said Sarah, "my turn again, please?"

They spent the rest of the night like this, getting more and more drunk and exchanging kisses. 

*

Harry knocked and let himself in Mitch and Sarah's flat. He was supposed to meet them for dinner in, he checked his phone, about thirty minutes, but he was already in the neighbourhood so he decided to arrive early. He removed his coat and hang it on a hook next to Mitch's jacket. The flat was dark and mostly silent, Harry could hear voices coming from the living room, probably the telly so they must have been home, also the front door was unlocked. Harry called their name but no one answered. He walked further into the flat and stopped dead in his tracks.

Oh. No wonder no one had answered when Harry called their names.

Mitch was sitting on the couch, his head thrown back, Harry could see his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, his mouth hanging open. Sarah was straddling him, completely naked, slowly rolling her hips. Mitch had his hands on her hips, controlling her speed and Harry was hit by flashbacks, remembering himself in the exact same position as Sarah. 

Harry was frozen in place, he knew he should get out of the living room, just come back later at the time they were supposed to meet. Mitch thrust his hips up at the same time Sarah was sinking back on his dick and she let out a strangled moan. Harry was fascinated by the way Mitch's cock was sinking into Sarah and he was unable to look away. Harry's dick started to chub in his pants. He needed to leave. He swallowed and tried to back out of the living room but the floor creaked under his feet. Harry cringed and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, Mitch and Sarah had stopped moving and were looking at him. Sarah had a little smirk on her lips and Mitch was sporting an unreadable expression on his face. Sarah turned her head toward Mitch again and leaned in to say something. Harry saw Mitch arch his eyebrows but nod and Sarah turned her head again to look at Harry.

“I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go,” Harry said, pointing to the lobby with his thumb over his shoulder, “I'll be back later, maybe.” 

“Don't go,” Sarah said just as he turned around to exit the room.

Harry turned around to face his friends again. He opened and closed his mouth searching for something to say.

“What?”

“I said don't go,” repeated patiently Sarah, smiling softly at Harry.

“No, I mean, I just don't want you guys to stop becau-”

Mitch sighed and said, “She wants you to join us, so do you wanna keep talking or do you wanna fuck?”

Harry chuckled, Mitch had never been one to beat around the bush. Harry's cock twitched in his pants and he bit his lips. His mouth was dry and he was not easily taken aback but right now he was at a loss for words. Sarah turned her body and extended her hand toward Harry, “Please?”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Harry, I'd like to come before I turn thirty so you either go or you stay and we all fuck,” said Mitch clearly exasperated with Harry at the same time Sarah said, “Harry, I've been wanting to see your dick since I saw you in your yellow Gucci pants and you were clearly not wearing any underwear.”

Harry swallowed and made his decision. He and Mitch had already fucked and it didn't ruin their friendship or made it awkward so why would it be different with Sarah? Harry honestly hope it wouldn't affect them. He loved working with them and he would miss their friendship. 

He shook his head and walked closer to the couch. Harry undressed rapidly and he saw Mitch licking his lips and Harry smirked. Sarah who still had her arm stretched grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and kissed him. It was less gentle than the last time Harry had traded kisses with her and he smiled into the kiss. Harry wasn't so sure what he was allowed to do or not, he'd never been in a threesome with a couple before. Sarah must have sensed his uneasiness because she took his hands and put one on her breast and one in her hair. Harry gently palm the breast in his hand and Sarah sighed when Harry rolled her nipple between his fingers. She started rolling her hips again and moaned in Harry's mouth. Harry's cock was already leaking and it kept brushing against Mitch's fingers and Sarah's hip. 

Mitch let go of Sarah and wrapped his hand around Harry's length. He smeared the precum around with his thumb and Harry broke the kiss with Sarah. He let his forehead fall against her shoulder and whimpered.

"Fuck I missed your hand."

"I think we should, fuck," moaned Sarah when Mitch thrusted harder, "take this to our bedroom."

Harry nodded and Sarah got off Mitch's lap. She took their hands and lead them to the bedroom. Sarah sat on the bed and smiled. 

"How do we do this?" asked Harry.

"C'mere," said Sarah to Harry, "I want to, Mitch is this okay if I suck Harry off?"

"I think you should ask Harry, love."

"Harry?"

"Won't say no to that," Harry replied, walking closer to Sarah. 

"Lay on the bed, please?" 

"Anything you want."

Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips before taking his place in the middle of their bed. He watched Sarah crawl between his legs, she was beautiful like this, her hair falling around her face and eyes locked with Harry. She licked her palm and took Harry in her hand pumping him slowly a few times. 

"Fuck even your dick is pretty," she said and Harry chuckled. 

Sarah winked and flattened her tongue under it and licked a wet stripe from his balls to the tip, she tongued the slit and moaned loudly when she tasted Harry. She did it a few times making him wet and stopping to suck on Harry's balls. She finally took him in his mouth and Harry moaned loudly. She took the tip between her soft lips and sucked on it gently. 

Harry turned his head to look at Mitch, he was standing next to the bed, his hand stripping his cock rapidly. Harry bat his hand away and replace it with his own. The angle was off but Mitch closed his eyes and sighed.

Sarah was bobbing her head up and down, her tongue expertly swirling around the shaft and pumping with her hand what didn't fit in her mouth. 

"You can, you can pull her hair if you want, she loves it," said Mitch and Sarah moaned loudly around Harry's cock. She raked her nails on Harry's thighs and a shiver ran down his spine. Gently he grabbed a handful of hair and gave it an experimental tug. Sarah moaned again and Harry pulled harder this time. 

"Sarah slow down I don't want to come yet," said Harry and Sarah released Harry's dick in a wet pop and Harry let go of Mitch's dick. 

"How do we do this," asked Harry again because he never got an answer earlier. 

Sarah sat on her heels and Mitch climbed into the bed sitting next to Harry with his legs fold under him. His fingers were tracing the butterfly tattooed on Harry's stomach. Sarah's eyes were travelling between Harry and Mitch and said, "I want Harry to ride you and I want to sit on your face. S'this okay with you?" 

"Very," said Harry and Mitch nodded, Harry had forgotten how Mitch was silent even during sex. Sarah jumped off the bed and Harry watched her walk to the dresser in the corner of the room. She came back to bed with a bottle of lube and a string of condoms. She handed the lube to Mitch who immediately poured a generous amount to his fingers. He gently pushed Harry's thighs open and Harry whimpered when Mitch's finger pushed against his hole. Sarah laid down next to Harry and kissed him. She had one of her hands on Harry's chest and her fingers were playing with his nipples. 

Mitch's finger slid in easily and Harry moaned. It had been a while since anyone else did this to him and it felt so good. Mitch pushed a second finger in and Harry shuddered when they brushed against his prostate. Sarah was sucking a mark under his ear and she nipped at the skin. 

"He's good, isn't it? I love it when he fingers me, sometimes he does it all day. He edges me until I am almost crying and can't take it anymore. Has he ever did this to you Harry?" Sarah whispered hotly against Harry's ear.

Harry shook his head no, Mitch had never did that to Harry but it sounded fabulous but now all he wanted was for Mitch to speed things up. Harry needed Mitch's cock in him. When Mitch pushed a third fingers inside Harry, Sarah loosely wrapped her fingers around Harry's cock. Soon Harry was a moaning mess, his hips trashing against the bed, trying to push against Mitch's fingers and to fuck Sarah's fist. Harry had had threesome before but not like this one. It was usually Harry and the second person focusing on the third one, never two people had gave him so much attention at the same time and it felt so good. 

"I think he's ready," Harry heard Mitch say and suddenly no one was touching him anymore. He opened his eyes just as Mitch was rolling down the condom on his length. Harry moved from the center of the bed and Mitch took his place. Harry licked his lips, he couldn't wait to feel Mitch inside of him again. He had never thought it would happen again. They had decided that once they would come back from Jamaica it wouldn't happen again and after, Mitch had met Sarah and they were so happy and in love Harry couldn't even be jealous. 

Harry watched Mitch pour lube on his dick and Harry climbed over him. He positioned himself over Mitch and held himself on Mitch's shoulders as he lowered himself on his cock. 

"Fuck!" 

It felt so good, Mitch was stretching him perfectly and Harry kept sinking down until Mitch was fully inside of him. He straightened his back and watched Sarah positioning herself over Mitch's face.Harry rolled his hips slowly and Mitch moaned. Harry rolled his hips again, it felt good. Harry could hear Mitch's tongue lapping hungrily at Sarah's pussy and her quiet whimpers. Slowly, Harry lifted his hips and sank back down and soon he was bouncing hard and fast on Mitch's dick, hitting his prostate every time. Mitch was holding Harry by the hips, so tight Harry would probably have fingertips shaped bruises tomorrow morning but he didn't mind. He wanted them there, wanted all the marks and bruises because he had no idea if what they were doing was a one time thing or if they would ever do it again. Sarah was rolling her hips slowly against Mitch's face and Harry was mesmerized. She had her head thrown back and was moaning steadily. Harry leaned in and took Sarah's breasts in his hands. He took her left nipple between his lips and sucked gently before giving it a kitten lick. Harry alternated between both of her nipples, only stopping to suck marks on her delicate skin. 

Soon Sarah was coming hard and loud on Mitch's tongue. Mitch's face was glistening with spit and her juices and when she moved away Harry leaned down to kiss Mitch and taste her in his tongue. Harry moaned against Mitch's lips. His rhythm was becoming uncoordinated but he couldn't care less, everything felt so good. He knew he would come as soon as he would touch his cock. Harry didn't want this to stop yet and his dick was red and slapping against his stomach with every new thrust.

Sarah moved behind him and snaked her arms around his waist and wrapped her small fist around his cock. She didn't move at first, letting Harry fuck her fist every time he was bouncing on her boyfriend's cock. She swiped her thumb over the slit and it was over for Harry. He clenched hard on Mitch's cock and exploded of Sarah's fist, coating her fingers and Mitch's stomach with his come. Harry was out of breath but Mitch still hadn't come. Harry started bouncing again but Mitch stopped him. He held Harry' hips firmly and started fucking into him hard and fast chasing his own orgasm. His hips stilled and Harry felt Mitch come through the condom and for a moment Harry wished there was no condom so he could feel Mitch leak out of him later. 

Harry moved up and Mitch's softening cock slipped out of him and Harry whimpered at the loss. He let himself fall on the bed between Mitch and Sarah. Mitch discarded the condom and immediately Harry was being snuggled between his friends. He had his head against Mitch's chest and Sarah was pressing soft kissed behind his neck and on his shoulders. Harry yawned loudly and he felt his eyes close. 

"Sleeping is a good idea," said Sarah and Harry was already asleep. 

When he woke up later that night Mitch and Sarah were still holding him firmly and Harry smiled. They would need to discuss but Harry had the feeling it wouldn't be the last time he'd be in this position.

(Spoiler, it definitely wasn't the last time)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one time thing and then I got an idea for a second chapter and I have a third coming soon and an idea for a 4th chapter. I really hope you will like this chapter. Enjoy!

Harry was sitting on the couch between Mitch and Sarah, a movie was playing on the t.v. but no one was really paying attention. Mitch was dozing off, his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry could feel his eyes drooping. Sarah's hand was under his t-shirt slowly drawing circles on the skin of his stomach with the tips of her fingers. Harry looked down at her and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head as his eyes closed again. They should move to the bed or they would all wake up aching tomorrow but for now they were comfortable and obviously no one wanted to move for now.

"Harry," Whispered Sarah a few minutes later, "are you awake?"

"Mmm yeah," yawned Harry, knowing he wouldn't be awake for very long.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," said Sarah suddenly sounding shy which was very unlike her. Harry squeezed her shoulder encouragingly and tightened his arms around her. Whatever she wanted to ask seemed important and Harry wanted her to know she could ask him anything.

"I've been thinking for a while and, oh god this gonna sound silly, I'd love to fuck you. With a strap-on I mean. If you want. You don't have to say yes of course." 

Harry smiled softly and nodded.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since you and Mitch tied me to the bed and made me watch you two fuck?"

Harry smiled at the memory, that had been a good day. Both Mitch and Harry had teased Sarah all day, keeping her on edge until they tied her hands to the bed with silky scarves to be sure she didn't touch herself and Mitch had fucked Harry senseless, pounding into him relentlessly. When they had finished they had kept her tied up but finally gave her what she had been craving all day. Harry still remembered how wet Sarah was and the long cry of relief she had let out when Harry had pushed two fingers in her at once and Mitch's lips had closed around her swollen and aching clit. 

"So, this is payback?" Harry laughed.

"No, not really. It was just, you're so beautiful on your back with your legs pushed back, your body bent in two, taking a cock up your arse. You have this look in your eyes everytime and, and I want to be the one making you look like that for once."

Fuck.

"Anything you want, love. We'll look up what we need online tomorrow but for now I really want to fuck you," Harry said, taking Sarah's small hand and pressing it between his legs, showing her the effect her words had had on him.

"What about Mitch?"

"You snooze you lose, but if he wakes up he's welcome to join," laughed Harry. Sarah laughed too and she moved from under Harry's arm and awkwardly climbed on him, trying to not his Mitch in the face with her knees as she sat on Harry's knees. Harry was wearing sweatpants and Sarah pushed them down the best she could, freeing Harry's hard cock. It was read and leaking already, Sarag took him in his hand and stroked him a few times, smearing the precum around before she pushed her own underwear to the side. She moved further on Harry's lap, lowering herself over Harry's cock. She ground her hips slowly, rubbing Harry's dick between her wet folds. Harry groaned and Sarah lifted herself and Harry held his cock with one hand and helped Sarah sinking down on him. Sarah wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed Harry as she started bouncing up and down slowly. Harry's hands were on her hips holding her gently.

Rapidly the room filled with their moans and the sound of their ragged breath and Harry had no idea how Mitch was still asleep. Harry broke the kiss and pressed his mouth against her pulse point sucking harshly. He moved his hand up from her hip, trailing his fingertips against each one of her ribs, making Sarah shiver. He palmed her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers before bringing it to his mouth to suck on it. Sarah threw her head backward and moaned loudly. Mitch moved beside them and Sarah picked up the pace. She contracted her walls against Harry and Harry groaned. He put his hands back on her hips and let himself slide down the couch, firmly planting his feet on the ground and he started to fuck Sarah hard and fast. She was panting over him, her small hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry could feel her nails digging into the skin and he knew he would have marks later. 

"Fuck Harry, fuck I need to come."

"Touch yourself babe, come on, want to feel you come on my cock," whispered Harry and Sarah brought her hand down between their sweaty bodies, her fingers rubbing her clit fast. Harry's thrusts became uncoordinated and he slowed down the pace of his thrusts. Sarah's head fell against Harry's chest, panting on his neck and placing open mouth kisses on the sweaty skin as she felt her orgasm building in her stomach. 

"Fuck Har-ry," Sarah moaned as she came clenching her pussy on Harry's cock. Harry kept thrusting, making Sarah whimper and he came just a few seconds after her. Sarah was still trying to catch her breath and Harry's hands were caressing her back gently. 

"That was hot," they heard next to them and Harry and Sarah turned their heads to look at Mitch. He was fully awake, his t-shirt pushed high against his chest and his sweatpants pushed down, the elastic of the waistband just under his balls and his hand was moving fast on his hard cock. Mitch was jerking off with no finesse all he wanted was to come. Harry watched the tip of his cock, red and oozing precum, disappearing in his fist and his own cock twitched. He was still inside Sarah and he knew he wouldn't be able to get hard again so fast, he wasn't a teenager anymore, but if Sarah started riding him again it would probably not take too long for him to come again. But Sarah lifted herself up and Harry watched his come leak out of her pussy, down her thighs. Mitch licked his lips slowly, he had obviously noticed the same thing as Harry. 

They both loved to clean Sarah with their tongues and she loved it too, but she had another plan for now. She completely removed her knickers, letting them fall on the ground in front of the couch and she climbed on Mitch, pushing his hand away from his dick. She took it in her hand and guided it between her legs, sinking down on it in one swift move and started riding Mitch immediately. Harry was mesmerized by the way Sarah's hips were rolling against Mitch. Mitch put her hands on her hips, just like Harry had done earlier. Harry's cock twitched again and he took himself in his hand, stroking it slowly. He was in no rush to come again but it felt good as he watch Sarah and Mitch fuck. 

Sarah had her head thrown back, surely her thighs were burning by now, but she had a small smile playing on her lips. She moaned when Mitch brought down his hand between their bodies. Mitch's fingers were calloused from playing guitar and Harry loved feeling them on him and Sarah loved it too. Small moans were escaping her throat steadily. Mitch's hand was moving fast between them and Harry's hand started moving faster on his cock. Just like Harry had done earlier, Mitch stopped Sarah from bouncing and he planted his feet on the floor before he started to fuck her, thrusting hard inside of her. The room was filled with the sound of their skin slapping together and their ragged breath. 

Mitch stilled his movement and came, a groan on his lips and Sarah followed him, moaning loudly as her second orgasm of the night hit her. Sarah bent down a pressed a sweet kiss on Mitch's lips, too sweet for the situation and Harry smiled. He could feel his second orgasm approach. Sarah got off Mitch's laps and let herself fall on the couch between Mitch and Harry, her eyes drooping. 

"I need a shower," she said and Harry giggled, "don't laugh I'm sticky and that's because of you two."

Harry giggled again. Mitch looked over at Harry, his hand still stroking his cock but slower. Mitch moved from his place on the couch and fell on his knees between Harry's open legs, he moved Harry hand out of the way and took him down his throat. Harry's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Sarah were watching them intensely, her hand moving to the back of Mitch's head, guiding him slowly. Harry let out a cry and came in the back of Mitch's throat. Mitch wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let his head fall on Harry's thigh next to the tiger tattoo. He kissed the sweaty skin and Harry shivered under his lips. 

They all needed a shower. Sarah moved first, yawning loudly. Mitch moved from the floor and extended his arm toward Harry. Harry took his hand and followed Mitch and Sarah to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even 10 am yet and I don't know if I should post this chapter so early. This one if filthy, in a good way but probably the most obscene thing I ever wrote and I have to admit I am pretty proud of it. 
> 
> As you can see some new tags have been added but if you missed them the new tags are: pegging, rimming, thigh riding and deep throat. There is also a mention of spanking but no one actually get spanked.
> 
> There is also a "spoiler" for a possible fourth chapter, we'll see how that goes.
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy this chapter xx

Harry woke up feeling content and warm. His body was still a bit sore from last night's activities but he felt great. A pair of lips pressed a kiss down his chest stopping to nip at his left nipple, wrenching a soft moan out of him. Another pair of lips were attached to his neck, gently sucking on the skin and Harry moved his head to the side and sighed softly when he felt Mitch's beard scratching his skin. Sarah's hair were tickling his stomach and Harry moved his hand up until he was holding them but not pulling, not yet. Mitch started kissing his way down his chest, also stopping to give some love to Harry's nipples, until he disappeared under the duvet and was face to face with Sarah. 

"Mmm, feels good," Harry moaned when Sarah kissed him right under his navel, between the laurel tattoos. Mitch's caressed his thigh, sending shivers all over Harry's body. 

"I can see you appreciate it," said Sarah with a laugh, her warm breath hitting Harry's dick. Mitch was still slowly caressing his thighs and Harry's dick twitched. The first lick took him by surprise and his grip on Sarah's hair tightened. She licked him again, kitten licks on the slit, tasting his precum. Mitch pushed Harry's legs open and cupped his balls, rolling them gently in his palm. Sarah wrapped her soft lips around the tip, suckling, and Mitch sucked on one of his balls. Harry had never felt anything like that before, he was still not used to having so much attention on him in bed, even after a few months.

Harry groaned when Mitch wrapped his fingers around his length when Sarah took him fully in her mouth, sucking hard while Mitch was stroking what didn't fit in their girlfriend's mouth. It felt like heaven around him. Mitch replaced his lips by his hand on Harry's balls and kissed his way up. Sarah was now sucking hard on the tip and Mitch was licking all around the shaft, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside. Harry wouldn't last very long, not with two expert mouths on him. He felt like he was ready to explode at any moment and his grip on Sarah's hair tightened, making her moan against his dick, sending shivers down Harry's spine. His thighs were shaking and he felt the muscles in his stomach tightening. 

“Fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna come,” warned Harry and suddenly Mitch and Sarah’s mouth were both at the tip, their tongues messily swirling around it, like they were snogging around Harry's dick and it was one of the hottest things Harry had ever experienced in his life. It didn't take more for Harry to start coming. When Mitch and Sarah moved from under the duvet, Harry's come was dribbling down their chins, their lips red and puffy, shiny with spit and come. They wiped their mouths with the back of their hands. Harry realised his hand was still in Sarah's hair and he loosened his grip, gently running his fingers through her long hair and massaging the scalp with the tips of his fingers. Sarah almost purred and Harry smiled. Mitch and Sarah moved up and snuggled on each side of Harry. Mitch pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Happy birthday, babe," said Mitch, yawning. 

"Thank you, that was a great gift."

"It's only just starting, love," replied Sarah, her voice low. She kissed Harry's chest between his bird tattoo and then his collarbones, until she reached his neck. She suck a mark right under Harry's right ear and whispered, "today is all about you and we're not done. But before we need breakfast. We're all gonna need energy." Harry shivered at the promise. 

Sarah jumped down the bed and she wiggled her ass, making Harry and Mitch laugh loudly in the quiet room. She grabbed Mitch's t-shirt and put it on, only stopping to grab a pair of knickers in her drawer. They watched her slip them on before she exited the room. 

"I'm not cooking breakfast all by myself, Mitch move your lazy arse!"

"What about Harry?" whined Mitch, making a show of yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It's his birthday, I am not making him cook his breakfast," Sarah replied, looking offended Mitch even just suggested Harry Would have to move to me and it made Harry smiled.

"Okay, give me five and I'll be downstairs."

"Five. Don't make me wait or I'm gonna have to spank you."

Sarah winked and finally left the room. Mitch was tempted to take six minutes to join Sarah but he knew she wouldn't spank him today. Today was Harry's day and all the attention would be on him and as much as Mitch loved a good spank sometimes he loved showering Harry with attention even more. Mitch snuggled closer to Harry and pressed his nose against his jaw. 

"Cold," Harry giggled and then "spanking?" he added, curious.

"Yeah she does that sometimes, when I don't behave," laughed Mitch.

"That never happened since, since I joined your- I mean now that we're all together," said Harry feeling a bit uneasy. Not because of the idea of Mitch, or maybe himself one day, getting spanked but because he thought he was keeping them from being 100% themselves in the relationship. They had never mentioned this before in front of him. He didn't want them to change who they were because of him.

"H, I can hear you think and everything is fine, I just happened to be a very good boy since you join us," replied Mitch very seriously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes love, I guess we just didn't want to scare you off."

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, even if you had threesome before, what we have now is different than a one time fuck with two other people and we didn't want to overwhelm you but now that we settles into this relationship Sarah probably thought it was a good time to mention it casually to see your reaction."

"Wow, I never heard you talk so much," laughed Harry but he turned on his side looking at Mitch in the eyes, "but seriously, I trust you and I trust Sarah and I wouldn't mind exploring this side of the relationship with you two."

Mitch smiled widely and opened his mouth to say something and Harry's stomach grumbled. Mitch laughed and patted it with his hand.

"I get the message, you stay here and we'll be back soon with the breakfast."

Mitch got out of the bed, grabbed a pair of joggers at the end of the bed that were either his or Harry's amd he exited the room. Harry immediately missed his warmth and he snuggled into the duvet and closed his eyes.

*

After breakfast, once all the dirty dishes were back in the kitchen, Mitch and Sarah got naked again, Harry watching them intensely as they removed their clothes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Sarah pushed the duvet away and threw it unceremoniously on the floor before climbing on the bed first. She straddled Harry's hips and immediately his hands were on hers, his thumbs stroking her skin gently. She rolled her hips against Harry's soft dick and smiled when she felt him growing hard against her wet core. She did it again. Mitch laid down next to them, his hand on Harry's chest, tracing the butterfly tattoo on his stomach, watching Sarah rub herself on Harry. 

"Remember what we talked about a few weeks ago?" Sarah asked, panting lightly.

"We talked about a lot of things, babe," Harry replied, moving his hands up to cup Sarah's breasts. He rolled her nipples between his deft fingers until they hardened under his touch. 

Sarah leaned in and pressed her lips against the shell of Harry's ear, she whispered, "when I asked if I could fuck you, you remember that?" She nipped at his earlobe and Harry groaned. 

"We bought everything we need, if you're still interested, of course."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, he was still very much on board with this idea. Sarah jumped off the bed and walked to the closet. Mitch's hand slid lower until he reached Harry's dick. He gathered some of the precum leaking from Harry and brought his finger to his lips. Harry's dick twitched and Mitch smiled. Harry turned his head back toward Sarah. She reached for a bag on the top shelf and walked bag to the bed smiling. Harry sat up, curious to see what she had gotten for them. 

Sarah opened the bag and unpacked it carefully in the middle of the bed, setting down a dildo, flesh colored, very realistic looking and about the same size as Mitch's dick, the harness she would have to wear and a brand new bottle of lube. Harry was excited and he pressed the palm of his hands against his cock, trying to relieve some tension but Sarah slapped his hand away. 

"Mitch? Could you open him up for me please," asked Sarah and Harry shivered. Mitch nodded and grabbed the bottle of lube. Harry didn't need to be told, he was already on all four, his face pressed against his pillow, his arse in the air. Harry had his head turned to the side and he was watching Sarah slip on the black harness when he felt Mitch's hands on his ass and his tongue against his hole. Harry whimpered from the back of his throat, he hadn't been expecting this. Mitch wasn't much into rimming, only did it a few timed so Harry was surprised to feel him lap at his hole like it was an ice cream cone. Harry moaned loudly and Mitch replace his tongue with a finger pushing against the rim. Harry heard the familiar click of the lube bottle being opened and he shivered when the cold lube ran down his arse crack. This time when Mitch pushed against the hole it opened easily and Harry whimpered again. His cock was aching between his legs, precum leaking on the sheets under him. He wanted to touch himself so bad but he knew he wasn't allowed to. 

Mitch pushed a second finger alongside the first and Harry moaned at the burn of the stretch. He loved this feeling and he couldn't wait to feel Sarah inside of him. Mitch was fingering him slowly and Harry pushed back against his fingers, he needed more. Mitch's fingers rubbed against his prostate and Harry's knees buckled. 

"Fuck!"

Sarah was looking at them intensely, waiting next to the bed with the fake cock attached to her hips. She walked closer to the bed and leaned in to grab the bottle of lube. Harry watched her drip some on the dildo and smeared it around like she was jerking off. She moved her hand between her legs, between the small straps and pushed a fingers between her folds. Her head fell back and she opened her mouth in obvious ecstasy while she caressed herself. She was so wet Harry could see her fingers glistening when she removed them from between her legs. 

Mitch had a third finger inside Harry and Harry's mouth was hanging open. Sarah brought her hand near Harry's face and pushed her fingers against his lips.

"Suck."

Harry gladly took her wet fingers between his lips and sucked eagerly until they were clean and she removed them from his mouth. She pushed her hand through Harry's hair, wet with sweat and tugged gently making Harry look at her.

"Are you ready, love?" She asked gently.

Harry closed his eyes, his face was flushed red, he was already so close to come, "Ye-yes," he stammered.

Mitch gently removed his fingers and Harry whined at the loss. Mitch pressed a kiss to Harry's left arse cheek and moved away to give space to Sarah. 

"On your back, babe."

Harry obeyed, turning himself on his back. He remembered Sarah mentioning him being bent in two and he automatically put his hands behind his knees, holding them in the air. Sarah smiled, pleased with Harry's action and she positioned herself between Harry's legs. She took the fake cock between her hand and pressed the tip against Harry's entrance. She added more lube and started pushing in. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes. It felt different, colder than a real cock but it still felt so good. Sarah kept pushing in slowly until she was fully inside of Harry. She moved Harry's hands always and replaced them with hers, putting them behind his thighs, holding his legs high. 

"Please, please move," Harry pleaded and Sarah pulled back slowly before she pushed back in just as slow. She started to fuck Harry slow and Harry was clawing the sheets already desperate to come. Harry cried out her name when she hit his prostate. She did it again and again and Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Harder, please."

Harry opened his eyes, he hadn't realised he had closed them, and turned his head to look at Mitch. He was looking at them intensely, his eyes dark with lust as he fisted his cock rapidly. Harry opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

"I think he wants you to fill his mouth," Sarah said as she picked up the pace of her thrusts. Harry nodded and Mitch got on his knees, shuffling closer to Harry. He guided his cock into Harry warm mouth and Harry twirled his tongue around the shaft. Mitch caressed Harry's cheek where he could feel his cock. His other hand were in Harry's hair stroking them gently, contrasting with Sarah punishing pace. Harry wouldn't last long. Sarah took his cock in her hand stroking him as fast as she was fucking him. She slammed back into him, hitting his prostate again and Harry came with a long cry, coating Sarah's hand and his stomach with cum. Harry hissed when she pulled out completely forgetting about Mitch's cock in his mouth, for a moment. 

Sarah moved away to remove the strap and Harry started to suck Mitch again, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head the best he could since he was still lying on his back, his legs feeling like jelly. 

"Fuck my mouth, please?" Harry asked, letting go of Mitch's dick for a moment.

Mitch smiled and caressed his cheek, "always so polite."

Harry relaxed his throat and opened his mouth, making sure his teeth were covered and Mitch pulled back before he pushed back, his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat and Harry coughed. Mitch set a slow pace, he could see Harry was exhausted.

"You're doing so good babe. Want me to come in your mouth or on your face? I won't last long." 

Mitch slipped out of Harry's mouth and looked at him, smiling. He took himself in his hand and started to stroke his cock fast right over Harry's face. Harry looked utterly debauched, his hair damp with sweat and his lips red and puffy, shining with spit. He looked obscene, he was beautiful like that. 

"On my face," Harry replied, his voice hoarse, "where's Sarah? He added after a moment. 

"I'm right there, babe," she replied. She was sitting on the chair they had in the corner of their room, two fingers deep in her, pumping fast.

"Fuck, come closer babe," said Mitch and Sarah complied, removing her fingers from herself and walking to the bed. She climbed in and walked in her knees until she was right next to Harry and Mitch. She straddled Harry's thigh, lowering herself on it. She rolled her hips slowly, rubbing herself against Harry. She leaned in and kissed Mitch. He picked up the pace in his cock, needing to come now. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Mitch groaned, warning Harry just as the first ropes of cum hit his face. Harry closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out catching some of the cum on it. Sarah brought her hand down between her legs as she still rub rode Harry's thigh and she started circling her aching clit with two fingers. She came with a long moan, her head thrown back. She let herself fall forward between Harry and Mitch. 

"I'm sleepy," she said and they all giggled. She looked at Harry and leaned in, licking Mitch's cum from his cheek. 

"We need to get cleaned," replied Mitch, stretching his arms and yawning. 

"Don't wanna move," yawned Harry and Mitch rolled his eyes. 

"I'll go get washcloths," said Mitch.

It's the last words Harry heard before he fell asleep but when he woke later that day he was clean and snuggled between his boyfriend and girlfriend. Best birthday ever Harry thought before closing his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed your reading. Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated xx


End file.
